Dark love
by hannah-kuro no neko
Summary: A jealous, father(France) . A cold hearted hunter(Britain). And an sweet innocent little boy (Canada). Can a young prince find his way back stronger then be for ? Or will he fall the the evil temptations from the seductive America . All with trying to understand the mirror cryptic warnings? (Russia)
1. Chapter 1

***just so you all know, i can only upload two at a time, but meh...***

**if your just finding this, ignore the comment above hehehe...anyways this is a...fairytail version of hetalia. i hope you enjoy it alot**

**Mild pregnancy *very mild***

**~enjoy~**

"Oh mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" The handsome king asked. He stood tall and proud over his kingdom. All was calm and peaceful, as long as the king was happy. For when the king was mad, one person was assassinated, the only connection anyone could make. Beauty. Man and women alike, killed for no reason.

"The fairest in all the land is a new beauty, da. But this beauty will be out of your grasp, he hide well in the dark woods. Give up on one majesty. And tomorrow, you will be once more the fairest in all the land." The old dusty mirror said, violet eyes narrowing.

"Oui? Explain to me why, I should not bother to attend to this new problem?" The Frence king asked. "I am king, am I not."

"The boy will suffer an accident and will lose his beauty by tomorrow morning." The mirror said simply. "There is no point for you to waste your time to deal with it. Not when you have joy coming."

"Joy? Pray tell me of this 'joy' I am to expect." The king demanded.

"You will be-"

"My lord!" A knight hollered as he opened to door a little, "it is your wife, sire, she is in labour." He finished and ran away quickly to fetch more maids to assist.

The blonde king smiled, "at long last. Mirror, I will see to this joy."

The mirror didn't respond instead the man in the mirror closed his eyes and let the edges of the mirror fog over.

The queen's screams were terrible, she was in agony, but the king, her love, was waiting for her and for her to give him a strong son. Soon, after she felt as if she was being torn in half a Nurse Maid cried out in joy.

"A little boy!"

Just before the queen could smile in joy she screamed as another wave of contractions washing over her frail body. The nurse maid stepped back holding the newborn, watching as another maid stepped forward the help.

With the queen sweating and screaming in pain and the maids repeating the word push, the queen gave one stronger yell of pain when she heard another baby crying.

Twin boys! The nurse gave the youngest to the mother, who smiled, out of breath and planted a kiss on his brow.

"Oh no" a nurse cried as she cleaned of the oldest prince, "he has a horride mark on his cheek!"

The queen looked up in horror. A malformed child was the sign of evil. "Take him away!" She cried weakly, "do not tell the king or I will rip you to shreds!"

"Yes my queen." The nursemaid said as she turned away and and stepped into the separate room to make her escape.

"My king you may enter." A nurse said as she opened the door. The king walked it proud and strong, he went strait to his queen and knelt down, giving her a soft kiss on her check.

"It's a young boy."

"He's beautiful; he will make a fine king someday." Francis said to his wife, as he sate down beside her holding onto their new baby in one arm and holding onto her hand with the other.

_~years later~_

"mama?" the little violet-eyed prince called out as he search the castle halls for his mother. He was worried about her, she had been sick for the past 6 years. Papa gets very worried about her. Sometimes she would get so sick that she couldn't leave bed, but she smiled when he brought her flowers from their gardens. The gardens were only used by him as he took care of it the most; he put many pretty colorful flowers in it. His mom loved the flower crown he made her.

But today was different. Matthew held onto a flower crown with roses that were of a dark violet colour with specks of blue, similar to his eyes. The door was closed and nurses stood outside the door with tears in their eyes. They burst out in more tears when they saw their little princling coming towards them.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked his voice full of child curiosity and innocence. "Is mother in there?"

The maid on the left with dirty blond hair nodded and wiped away her tears, "Yes my prince, she has been sick for a long time now."

Matthew listened to what she was saying but wasn't sure that he liked where it was going.

"Unfortunately her fever wouldn't go away..." her eyes teared up once more "she didn't make it, I'm sorry my prince."  
Matthew looked at her in shock, his mother must have been sleeping, she was the queen after all, she wouldn't die. She couldn't…

Could she?

Matthew closed his eyes trying to stop the tears, "no...non, she's not dead she can't, your lying, she's not dead, SHE'S NOT DEAD!" He screamed as the door opened to reveal his grief stricken father. "Papa, tell me it isn't true, please!"

The king looked down at his son for a moment as if assessing him. "Matthew, please go continue your studies for the day, then I wish for you to stay in your room for the rest of the day."

"P-papa?"

"Now!"

Matthew ran away with tears sliding down his pale checks, he couldn't understand, why was she dead and why was his father acting as if nothing happened?

**this is just the background and i will put more up, i do have a few stories going on right now, so updates will be iffy, untill i get a good scheduall going, i will also update my profile to let you know of anything thats preventing me from uploading. and if theres any errors please let me know nicly as i will fix it.**

**Please review follow fav, it helps me to write thank you**

**~untill next time meow~**


	2. AN

**I am soo sorry for the no updates for the past while, i was going to updated but then my computer crashed and deleted all of my stories, i've been stressed and meh. I was able to save one chapter but everything else i have to redo everything! and i'm gone again, going to the cabin, i will do my best to try to rewrite them but meh...I will probably put 2 or 3 on break while i finish up the others as im doing 6 stories right now and its kinda difficult, (i will finish them all, just taking a break and lessening my workload) and with university coming up soon, as long as im accepted... (T.T the teachers union went on strike and the students missed a fair amount of school...we didn't finish our history course and i really liked history...) and thank you all for your reviews! they truly have helped me these past few days with stressing over the fact that i just got my marks as i worried that i wouldn't get good grades for uni. i've been super stressed but writing and reading your comments have truly been a blessing for me and im glad that I'm able to..well entertain people even a little, i hope you all have a good time and i will try to get stuff done and updated and yeah. sorry im all over the place right now**

**Until next time!~**


End file.
